Seasons of Love
by xoxomeganangie
Summary: Ryan and Elizabeth had managed to get through 4 years in long-distance relationships to find their boys had finally moved to the US for good.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Elizabeth hopped out of her car, leaving the keys still in the ignition and walked over to the screen of the window. "Whore! Slutttt, Ryan. Come on, Come on, Come on. We got to goooooo!" She yelled bouncing up and down as her best friend slipped into her sneakers.

"Jesus Christ Lizzie. I'm coming." She yelled pulling the door behind her and slipped the key into her pocket. Liz stood bouncing until Ryan grabbed her by the shoulders. "Calm the fuck down." Liz giggled.

"What? I have the homecoming dance with you in a few hours and now I get to see my best friend. "

"Hey!" Ryan walked over to the passenger seat of Liz's Jeep and slid herself in.

"You know what I mean… Angela's been in Italy for years Ry-Ry," Liz said sticking her tongue out at her teal haired best friend. Their usual banter continued down route 1&9 and well into the airport parking lot. Liz linked her pinky finger with her friend's as they walked into the airport. Ryan froze up as they stepped through the doors and took a shaky breath. "I know hunny." She nodded and the pair slowly walked through the airport to where we they to wait. Her eyes were vacant as she stared blankly towards where the airplanes were landing. "It's getting to you really bad." Liz noticed people walking out of the terminal and grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"I know that he couldn't come take me to homecoming but being in an airport for someone who isn't him… Today…" The redhead bit back a smile as he placed a huge amount of bags about 10 feet away before speed walking towards the girls.

"I know I was supposed to take you to homecoming tonight but…" He stood behind her as a look of confusion crossed her face.

"I hope you don't mind a change of plans." Daniel and Liz said in unison. He smiled at Lizzie as Ryan slowly turned around and collapsed into his arms. She began to sob and he kissed her head. Looking up at his girlfriend's best friend he said, "I have something for you too." A flash of colour appeared in her vision as Liz was engulfed in a pair of strong arms. His arms. His smell. She looked up at him as tears fell from her bright green eyes. She put her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm dreaming," She whispered. He smiled at her and cupped her face with his hand. He laughed and shook his head. She got on her tiptoes so she could put her forehead against his. Matt pulled his girlfriend up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept one arm under her while the other pushed the hair out of her face.

"I missed you," He murmured. She nodded, trying to form words. He pressed his lips to hers and she slipped her fingers into his hair. Her legs loosened around his waist and her feet hit the floor. She stood on her tiptoes as his hands pulled her waist into his. She tugged at his belt loops on his jeans as their kiss turned from sweet and loving to passionate and hungry. She grabbed at his clothes, desperately trying to get closer. "Wait," He said tugging his lips from her. Liz whined impatiently and tugged at his hair. "Daniel, did you tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Elizabeth looked up curiously. Matt wiped a finger under his girlfriend's eyes to clear away the tears.

"Not yet, thank you for giving it away lars," Daniel said breaking his kiss with Ryan reluctantly. Matt grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, walking the couple to where their best friends were standing.

"Fuck you, Daniel."

"That's my job." Ryan laughed raising her hand. "So what is it he gave away?" The boys shared a look before Matt set Liz back down on her feet, grabbing her hand gently.

"We're here now," Daniel said.

"Well obviously." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Matt held her face in his hand.

He looked deep in her green eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "We're not leaving. We're here for good." Her knees went weak and he pulled her into him as she cried into his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryan do the same. "I love you so much. It's so good to be home." _**Home,**_ she thought, _**Our boys were finally home.**_


	2. Chapter 2

17

Ryan

"Ladies, we have an announcement." I looked up from my sketch and nudged Lizzie who had her headphones in.

"Hm?" She asked.

"They apparently have an announcement." We both looked up at Daniel and Matt, waiting.

"We're growing beards," Matt declared. Lizzie slammed her face into her open palm and cursed under her breath.

"No you're not." I looked Daniel dead in the eyes and I saw his expression wavier. Matt saw and smacked his arm.

"We said no beards while you guys are here," Lizzie warned. Matt's stone expression faltered a little under her mother glare but he stood strong. I locked eyes with Daniel, giving him my look.

Matt yelled, "Beards are for life not just for Christmas!" Lizzie folded in half and began to laugh hysterically. She choked out a "you must be kidding" while the boys huddled together to rethink their strategy.

"You guys get beard there will be no kisses," I reminded sternly.

"No sex." Lizzie folded her hands on the table and flipped the hair out of her eyes. I knew she was giving him a look by the flash in his eyes. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, she looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to grow a beard?" She laced her fingers into his hair as he bit at his lip and I laughed. Tom made a whipping sound.

"Oh shut up," I told him. "You're whipped too."

"Am not!" He pouted.

"Yeah huhh." I stood up and walked towards him.

"Nuh uhh." He looked down at me as I struggled to my tiptoes.

"Yeah huhh." He poked my forehead as I whined and pouted.

"Dear lord, would you two take this somewhere else!" Matt begged with his arms wrapped around Lizzie, her having clearly won. Her head was snuggled into his neck. Within an instant, I was high up, facing them as Daniel carried me upstairs. He ducked low under the ceiling on the stairs so I wouldn't hit my head.

"You could've just asked me to walk." I rolled my eyes as he sat me down on my bed. He laughed.

"Silly girl, it's so much easier to just pick you up and move you myself." He leaned down to kiss me. "Are we going out tonight?" I tucked my feet under myself. I shrugged. "Do you want to?" He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap, stroking my head.

"If you want," I said kissing his cheek.

"Well, if you want to then I want to." He kissed my lips gently.

"That's not what I asked." I pouted. He laughed, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I sighed and sat up on his shoulder.

"Do you want to hit your head dumbass?" He shoved my head down with the hand that wasn't holding me. I laughed and bit into his collarbone. "Stop that nonsense." I scratched my nails up his back. He cursed my name and set me down on the stairs. "Dear god, behave." He looked me in the eyes.

"Why should I?" I countered.

"Because good little sisters listen to their big brothers." I shot him a death glare. "Come on." He offered me his hand and I grabbed it, hopping to my feet.

We paused before entering the kitchen. I closed my eyes and he yelled, "Are you two decent?" Lizzie laughed and told us we could come in. She was sitting in his lap, fully clothed. Matt's chin rested on her shoulder as she typed away at something.

"What's up?" She looked up briefly before she continued. Matt laughed at whatever she typed and she turned to kiss him. I "aww"ed and she gave me a look.

"We're going out soon," Daniel said. "Are you two coming?"

"Where are you guys going?" Matt asked looking up from the screen. I looked up at Daniel and we shrugged.

"Who knows?" I said. "It'll be an adventure." He quickly lifted her off his lap and she whined at him.

"Lizzzzz, I wannaaa goooo." He pulled at her wrist. "It's an adventure."

"Dear lord Matthew, how old are you?" I asked him.

"Seventeen thank you," He responded, still tugging at Lizzie.

"Calm down babe, I'm coming." She closed her laptop and plugged it in before standing. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed her nose and picked her up. "Now let's go." She rolled her eyes as Daniel wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked behind them.

"What is with you two and picking us up?" I asked as Matt place Lizzie down on the hood of her car. She pulled him into her and he laid his head against her chest.

"It's the only time you guys are taller than us." Daniel bumped his hip against mine, giving them some privacy.

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What? I can't hear you down there." He poked my head.

"Stoppp."

"How's the climate down there?" I folded my arms over my chest.

"Daniel!" Matt ran into him, and said something into his ear. I looked at Lizzie as she hopped down off her Jeep. She shrugged and tried to walk up next to them. Matt pushed her away and she acted insulted. Daniel nodded and Matt swept her into his arms and kissed her. "Let me have the keys." We all started laughing.

"Aw that's cute you think you're driving," Lizzie said as I tossed her the keys. Daniel stole them from her fingers. "Hey!"

"Beth, Ryan, both of you, backseat," Daniel poked my side and I squeaked. I looked up at him curiously. "Just do it."

With that, Lizzie and I found our place in the backseat. Daniel drove and Matt rode shotgun. They sniped back and forth over stupid things while Liz and I spoke in whispered voice over what it was they were doing. Forty-five minutes later they pulled up to a cute little two story, Victorian. It was on a huge piece of property. I figured we were somewhere around Chester by the way the neighboring houses were set up. Lizzie was the first out of the car.

"Where are we?" She put her hands on her hips and Matt came up behind her, lifting her up and carrying her. "Again?" She looked down at him. I walked behind them as Daniel slipped behind me, his hand securely around my waist.

The four of us reached the door on the left, Daniel pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Where are we?" Lizzie repeated. The two of us stepped into a cute little living room. I looked back at them. Daniel smiled.

He pulled me into his arms and said proudly, "We're home."


	3. Chapter 3

17

Elizabeth

I slipped his jacket onto my shoulders as I kissed him goodnight. He offered a sad puppy dog look, grabbing the small of my back as I pulled away. "Do you have to go?" He pouted. I opened my mouth to answer when my phone vibrated. I held up my mother's ID to show him before putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said walking towards the kitchen. I felt him come up behind me and snake his arms around my waist. I tried to wiggle away but he was strong and had me tightly against him.

"Where are you?" My mother's glare pierced through the phone. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:26. Matty pushed my hair to one side of my neck. I shot him a stern look over my shoulder that he, of course, ignored.

"Still home… err… at the boys' place." I bit my lip at my slip up, while he placed his lips softly at the base of my neck.

"It's a school night Elizabeth. You're seventeen years old." I rolled my eyes as Matt pulled my ass into his hips and left a gently, open-mouthed kiss against my neck. I shuttered and rolled my head back into his shoulder.

"I turn 18 this Friday, mother. But yes, I'm aware. I was…" He nipped at my neck sharply with her teeth, catching me off guard. "Sorry, I got distracted. I was just saying goodnight to Ry and Daniel."

Matt lifted his lips to yell, "Hi mum!" She offered a greeting and I relayed the message while his lips set back against my neck.

"Ryan's staying over tonight?" He licked and nipped his way along my neck as I tried not to lose myself in his touch.

"Yes. And yes Aunt Dana knows." I heard her sigh as he grabbed my waist and flipped me around, pushing me against the wall. His eyes met mine briefly before his lips found my neck. He nibbled and sucked at my earlobe while his hands cradled my ass.

"Are you going to ask to stay over?" I gasped slightly as his hands slipped under my jeans and into my briefs. His touch setting goose bumps along my skin.

"I wasn't going to but…"

"Fine!" He pushed himself up against me.

"Thanks ma. Love you." I choked out. Her response was cut off by my phone dropping to the floor. Matt watched it fall and began to laugh. I laced one hand into his hair and gave him a stern tug. "Someone thinks they're funny, don't they?" I pressed my lips up against his ear and rolled my tongue against it. His breathing went ragged.

"I just…" He was cut short by Ryan screaming Tom's name. We looked at each other and began to laugh. He picked me up bridal style in his arms and carried me upstairs into his room. He laid me on his bed and I stretched out. "Tired?" I smiled sheepishly as a yawn escaped my lips. He laughed.

"A little." He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my forehead. He tugged his shirt off and undid his jeans while I curled up at his pillow. He reached into his drawers and threw me one of his old Slipknot shirts. I shrugged off his jacket and pulled off my t-shirt. He walked over to me and held it up so I could put my arms through it. "Thank you." He kissed me as he walked back over to grab shorts. I started to pull a blanket over me.

"Wait, wait, wait," He said yanking his shorts on quickly. He got a dream catcher out of his nightstand and hung it on a hook hanging from the ceiling. He walked over to the bed and got into bed next to me, and lacing his fingers in mine as we lay down side by side. "You have nightmares without them." He kissed my forehead and tugged the blanket over us.

"I have nightmares with them too." I offered a sad smile. He pulled me against his chest and hummed a little.

"I know. But I want you as comfortable as possible here." I relaxed against his warm chest.

"I am finally in your arms when I fall asleep," I whispered looking up at him. "I am finally comfortable." He smiled and smoothed the hair from in front of my eyes.

"I'm so…" He was cut off by Daniel and Ryan's apparently very hardcore moment that was going on behind a thin wall separating our rooms. I looked up at him with a wicked smile. "What are you planning?" I hopped out of bed and tugged at his hand. I stood in their doorway.

"One. Two. Three." I ran in with my eyes closed and began to jump at the foot of their bed. Ryan screamed out of surprise and Daniel cursed. Within seconds Matty had my hand in his and was jumping with me. Ryan wrapped the blanket around her chest as Daniel rolled off of her.

"I am giving you both to the count of zero to start running." I laughed and darted off her bed, back into Matt's room with him following behind. I began to laugh as he locked the door behind us.

"Locks are smart," He informed me. I laughed harder as he wrapped me in a hug and walked us back to bed. He pulled a comforter over us. I still shivered from the cold January chill so he pulled me closer into his chest, which was always warm. "I love you."

"I love you too." He offered me his pinky.

"Forever." I locked mine with his.

"Forever." With that, I fell asleep. I woke up with our pinkies intertwined and him smiling in his sleep. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I didn't wake up having to wish he was by my side. Because this time, he was. And with our promise of forever I knew it would stay like that.


	4. Chapter 4

18

Ryan

I slammed the trunk shut as I handed Daniel a beach umbrella. Matt was bouncing and running, begging us to hurry up as Lizzie leaned against my car and just laughed. He ran back tugging at her wrist. "Calm down lars!" She giggled poking his stomach. He picked Lizzie up swiftly and threw her over his shoulder.

"You corrupted her!" He yelled pointing at Daniel. Lizzie laughed hysterically while trying to straighten herself up so she could see while being pinned to his shoulder.

"Do you even know how to spell 'corrupted' Matthew?" Daniel retorted grabbing my hand, trying to juggle everything else in his one arm. I laced my fingers through his and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Let me have my moment you sweaty ball licker!" I choked on my tongue as Lizzie swatted the back of his head, still slung over him like a bag.

"Matty, was that completely necessary?" She asked poking his head. He put her on her feet and kissed her cheek, apologizing. She grabbed his hand and he tugged her onto the beach, leaving me and Daniel hand-in-hand far behind them.

"Who would've thought?" He laughed. "Your best friend seducing mine?" He teased.

"Hey! It's _**your**_ best friend that seduced mine silly." I bumped my hip against his and he giggled. I kicked my flip flops off in the spot Matt and Lizzie deemed worthy to just dump their stuff. I laid the blanket down at our feet as Daniel shoved the umbrella into the sand. I pointed towards Matt and Lizzie who were sharing a very chick-flick-movie kiss at the edge of the sand where the sea just kissed their feet, like even the ocean would not dare interrupt their moment. "That's so cute." I swooned.

"You know we… Never mind," Daniel stopped his sentence short and sat on the blanket, opening his arms for me to settle into.

"What?" I poked his arm and I climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed contently.

"I was just gonna say we made something… well, we made something really cool."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him and he kissed my cheek tenderly. He nudged his chin towards Matt and Lizzie who were holding each other, forehead's pressed together, as if enjoying the colours in each other's eyes.

"We did that." He looked down at me. "Because of you and me two more people found their soul mates." He caught himself. "You tell them I said they were soul mates I will withhold sex for a week." I laughed and curled up deeper in his embrace. "But I just… Look at her. She's happy." I looked back towards them and could see he was right, Lizzie looked finally happy as he held her, threatening to throw her in the ocean. "You know she hasn't been happy and my best friend. Look at him. He's whipped." I bit his hand. "Okay, okay. He's in love with her. He finally calmed down and matured a little. But he's still happy. The point is_** they**_ are happy."

"I'm glad." He pulled me around so I was facing him. He held me close to him.

"Ryan Skyler Kierych, I love you more than anything." He pulled me into a deep kiss. I melted into his chest as my fingers settled in his hair.

"Daniel Thomas Ashton, I love you more than the world." He licked my cheek. "Ew!"

"I love you more than my music." I settled my head against his heart beating through his shirt. He stroked my hair gently.

"I love you more than my art." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you more than Matthew loves boobs." I began to laugh, I leaned up and looked into his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I love you more than Lizzie loves abs." I kissed the tip of his nose.

"Blasphemy!" I heard Lizzie squeak behind me. I giggled and looked back at her.

"Hey, He claimed he loves me more than Matthew loves boobs."

"Bro!" Matt yelled poking his forehead. "That's bullshit and you know it." Lizzie looked up at him.

"Do you love me mo…" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Yes I love you more than I love boobs." She blushed and tucked herself under his arm giggling. He smiled down at her. Daniel made a whipping nose before I had time to shush him. "Shut up, you're just as bad." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"You're just lucky my girlfriend is comfortable." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Point and case dude." Matt shrugged. "Come into the water." He tugged at my wrist as Lizzie stretched herself out. I shook my head. "You're no fun." He pouted and turned back towards Lizzie. He tugged at her shirt that was covering her swimsuit.

"No," She said grabbing at his wrists. "I'm too…"

"Don't say it," I cut her off. She rolled her eyes. "You're beautiful." She smiled at me.

"She's right." Matt grabbed her hand. "You don't have to if you don't want but you are totally able to. You are stunning." She turned a brighter red than her hair and rolled her eyes.

"You win." She laughed and he ripped the shirt over her head. Her arms folded over her stomach as he kissed her forehead. She got up on her tiptoes to kiss his nose and he threw her yet again, over his shoulder. "Why do we do this so often?" She rolled her eyes as they play fought their way back to the water.

I settled back into his arms happily as he kissed the top of my head. "More than Matthew loves boobs?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. He smiled with a brief chuckle.

"More than Lizzie loves abs."


	5. Chapter 5

18

Elizabeth

My dad got out of the moving van and handed me the keys. "Are you sure you don't need me to drive?" He asked for about the hundredth time.

"I got it dad," I said hugging him. "Go make sure mom isn't killing the boys please." He laughed and nodded. I tugged at the back door, trying to get it open. I heard my mother and sister bickering as Ryan slipped out and my father slipped in. She made her way to the truck and helped me get the door open.

"Excited to be out of here?" She asked gesturing to Teresa's shriek.

"Yes." I sat up on the truck and she followed. We laughed at an orange pickup that sounded like it was being dragged along the pavement as it slowly passed our house.

"We're all surprised you waited till graduation." She noted. She nudged her chin at the pickup that pulled a U-Turn and parked across the street. I shrugged.

"It's been a hectic year." I laughed and said, "But I'm happy to be finally going home. Not that I haven't lived there all year anyway but still." We looked back towards the house as Daniel bellowed my name. I hopped to the ground and helped her down. I heard the driver of the pick-up exit, clearing her throat as the door rattled against the frame. I giggled a little.

"And you guys made fun of my car," Ryan muttered under her breath as we got to the door.

"Elizabeth?" I turned around to face the petite driver.

"Nyomi?" I peered closer at her. She nodded.

"No fucking way." Ryan began to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up," Nyomi retorted, attitude still as bitchy as ever. "You're still on my list." Ryan grabbed at my side, still gasping for air through fits of laughter.

"What are you doing here?" A confused smile settled my lips at the fact my ex-girlfriend was standing on my front lawn.

"Troy saw the moving van. I've been back for a few days now and I didn't know how much longer I'd have…" She reached for my hand. I took a step back. "I came to see you. Did you miss me?" She flashed what was meant to be a seductive smile. Ryan started to laugh hysterically again as she wrapped her arms around me protectively and pushed us back a little further. I went to say something as I heard my screen door slam.

"Beth!" Daniel stormed over to us. "Tell your boyfriend he's a moron!" He screamed. Matt followed close behind.

"Liz, please tell dick wad that…" He saw Ryan's arms around me. "Hey!" He ran and wrapped me up in his arms. He stuck his tongue at Ryan before noticing Nyomi awkwardly standing in front of us. "Who's the chick?"

"Lizzie's ex," Ryan piped up, throwing her right under the bus. I stifled a laugh at how easily Nyomi's expression faltered, looking at the 6'1 and 5'10 guys standing in front of us.

"Oh." The boy's said dryly in unison. I watched a light flick on behind Daniel's eyes. He leaned towards me and asked, "Is she the one who…?"

"Yes," Ryan answered, getting her deeper in than she already was. I stood there dumbfounded as Matt's arms tightened around me protectively. _**Why in the name of Jesus would she think this was a good idea?**_ Ryan was pushed under his arm as Daniel stepped up, next to Matt and me.

"I think you should leave now," Daniel informed her. "You don't want me to lose my temper by messing with my sister."

"Who the fuck are you? I'm here to see Eliza." I cringed at the nickname she insisted using on me. Matt stroked the top of my arm and kissed behind my ear.

"That would be Ryan's boyfriend. You know, the one who's on your…"

"Shit list." Ryan and I worked as a team.

"Thank you," Matt continued with a harsh tone, much different than his usually bubbly demeanor. "He thinks of Lizzie as his mother, or older sister, because she always takes care of him and watches after us all. And he is my best friend, making Ryan my sister. Oh, and Liz is my girlfriend. _**My**_ girlfriend. I'm afraid you won't have the option to speak to her so I suggest you leave now." I looked up at him in astonishment. Someone stole my child of a boyfriend.

I bit my lip a little at the sudden change while Nyomi tripped over her words and looked towards me for help. I shook my head. Ryan grabbed me from Matt's arms. "Bye," Ry said waving and blowing a kiss as she dragged me towards the house. I heard Daniel and Matt's hushed voices saying something as Ryan ushered me towards the door. She called after the boys and they came running.

Matt looked back at her as he reached me. He put one hand on the small of my back and pulled me into a kiss. I squeaked a little into the passion of the kiss. He tore his lips from mine and looked me in the eyes. He whispered, "Mine."

"Always," I whispered back. He kissed my cheek and turned a soft red, realizing the possessiveness he just gave off. He began to apologize and I just shushed him and put my finger to his lips. "It was really hot." I winked at him and turned, he slapped my ass making me jump a little and giggle as I continued walking into the house.

Ryan looked up at me and we started to laugh hysterically. The boys looked at us like we were insane but we just laughed. Her laugh like a church bell with cracks, soft but deep with a shiny edge. Mine like a small child who just discovered peek-a-boo, rough but feather-light. We gasped for air through the tears slipping down our cheeks. "Can we just get my stuff and leave?" The boys nodded and began to carry boxes.

I kissed my parents and sister goodbye and pushed my two black cats into cat carriers. With a final glance I closed my room door and left the house. Matt was by my side as I stepped outside. "She won't leave," He laughed gesturing to the pickup truck, her inside, still parked across the street.

"Leave her." I nudged him towards Ry's car. "You and Tom take the mini cooper. Ryan and I will take the truck. Meet you at the house… at home." He smiled and took Cocoa's carrier and left me with Fiyero's. He turned around halfway to the car, set down the container and came striding back. He pulled me into another passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged at his hair. He pulled away, dragging my bottom lip a little.

"Just in case she missed the first one." He winked at me and I just laughed. He got to the car with the carrier and buckled it in the back seat before walking across the street towards her pickup truck.

"Matthew." I crossed my arms over my chest. He ignored me and leaned down into the window. Her face paled as he spoke. I struggled to hear but he spoke low. I heard her start up the disgustingly coloured truck. He walked back to step into Sky's car next to Daniel.

"Hey!" He turned around. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." He turned around only to reverse, adding, "Always." I lit up and walked to the moving van, put the carrier in Ryan's lap and started the truck. As the boys pulled out of view, we saw Nyomi get out of the car and walk hallway towards the van and stop.

"Should we hit her?" She asked. I looked at her to see she was dead serious and laughed. I shook my head. "So I'm taking that as a no?" I pulled the truck into drive.

"That's a no." She smiled at me as we started down the road, our new road.


	6. Chapter 6

19

Ryan

"Can you repeat everything you just said?" Daniel rolled his eyes at me.

"Do you ever pay attention to what I say?" He poked my forehead, I closed my eyes and kept my head in his lap.

"I just love hearing your voice all the time lion, you know that." I smiled innocently up at him.

"I just won't talk then." He pouted and I laughed.

"Come onnn." I whined and poked his stomach. He stayed quiet. I ran my fingers over his stomach. "Please, I'm sorry." He shook his head. I smiled with an idea and sat up in his lap. "I'll get you to talk." I put my lips to his neck and began to nibble.

"Fine!" He gasped out, wrapping his fingers in my hair. "I'll talk! Stop."

"That's better." I said leaning back a little to look at him. I ran my fingers down his sides and smiled.

"Hey stop that," He said biting his lip a little. I flash him an innocent look.

"I'm not doing anything." He looked up at me and smiled.

"You were." He pouted and put his hands on my knees.

"Nahh," I said running my fingers over his hips gently. I watched him bite his lip a little harder.

"Hey stop." I pushed my nails in a little.

"Stop what?" I giggled as he shuddered a little and turned his head to the side.

"That…" I softly breathed down the side of his neck, grinning.

"I think you're going insane baby, I'm not doing anything." He bit his lip hard and moaned a little.

"Stop it." I dragged my nails across his waist lightly, just a feather light touch while kissing him neck a few times.

"Stop what?" I saw blood starting to drip down his lip from his biting as he tried moving a little.

"You know exactly what." He smiled and quickly grabbed my hair. "I said stop now little sister." I felt my knees go a little weak as I heard Lizzie coming down the stairs. She jumped off the last step, ran towards us and fell in our laps. Matt came flying down the stairs behind her and stood in front of the TV.

"Elizabeth, give it back." She shook her head.

"Tiffany is in timeout." She secretively handed a small piece of something to Daniel who put it in his pants, going unnoticed by Matt.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Matt reached for her and she buried herself deeper into our laps, leaning into me.

"She stole the hard drive from your Xbox again didn't she?" I asked him. Matt picked her up from between us. Daniel began to laugh.

"Shut up, it's not funny."

Daniel choked out through laughter, "Are you gonna cry yourself to sleep now holding your games?" Lizzie was put down and Matt turned towards him. "Or no, you'll have the controller too." Lizzie walked over and buried herself in my lap and reached for my hand. I wrapped my fingers in hers and squeezed.

"I want it back," Matt whined.

"So you can ignore me for the rest of the night?" She raised an eyebrow. He walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He went to kiss her cheek but she pulled away. "Liz, don't be like this." The redhead shook her head as he tried to kiss her.

"Don't even…" She sighed and got up. She slipped up the stairs, Matt watched her leave. He walked into the kitchen and took a swing out of something in the fridge. He looked back at me helplessly and I looked towards Daniel who nodded.

I got to my feet. "Stay here," I said. "Both of you." They nodded as Matt sat down next to Daniel. I walked upstairs slowly and into Lizzie's room. She was sitting Indian-style in bed, holding her head in her hands. I tapped on the door lightly and she didn't look up.

"Go away Matthew." She buried her head deeper in her hands.

"It's me," I said sitting down next to her. She leaned into my arms. "What's wrong Lizzie?"

"The stupid Xbox. That's all he cares about." She began to cry and I realized it wasn't about the Xbox.

"What's really wrong?" She started to sob into my chest and I just held her close. I wasn't sure why she was crying but I let her cry.

"Ry-Ry…" She looked up at me.

"Yes?" I put my chin on top of her head.

"I…" She bit her lip and put her head into my chest. "I had a miscarriage." I looked down at her, her eyes were bloodshot and after taking a closer look I could tell she'd been crying for hours.

"Awwwh butterfly." I pulled her as close to me as I could. "Are you okay?"

"No," She choked. I smoothed her hair down. "I was trying to talk to Matt about it, he didn't even know I was pregnant because I could never capture his attention for more than five minutes." She coughed harshly and I held her tight while she shook. "And then today I… this happened. It's just really bad, you know." She started to sob into me and I just held her.

"That's why you haven't been drinking?" She nodded and cried harder. "I love you, okay?" I kissed the top of her head. "I am so _**so**_sorry." She nodded again.

"I love you too." She just cried and I, unable to do anything, just held her and murmured something soothing. I heard footsteps on the stairs and she quickly wiped her eyes and buried herself into my lap. I kissed her head.

Daniel poked his head in. "Everything okay, ladies?" Lizzie looked up at him and I nodded and she started to cry again into my chest. "Awwh Beth, what's wrong?" I looked up at him and back down at her. She looked into my eyes and nodded.

"She had a miscarriage." Daniel's face fell and he strode across the room to sit down next to me, pulling us both into his arms. He kissed my shoulder and the top of her head. Lizzie just cried until the dry sobs shook her. I held her even tighter. The shaking slowed and eventually stopped. I looked down and realized she was asleep in my arms. I shifted her so she was lying down and tucked her beneath a few blankets. "Watch her for me please. In case she wakes up," I whispered. He nodded.

"Is she okay?" I shrugged.

"No, not really." I turned to leave but stopped. "If she wakes up yell for me." I turned again but stopped one last time. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." He sat up at the headboard and turned on the TV quietly. I walked downstairs to see Matt watching cartoons. I turned it off and he looked up at me in protest.

"You're dead." I tugged his wrist so he was standing and managed to kick him hard enough he fell to his knees. I pushed him down so he was laying, in shock at me kicking him, and sat on his stomach.

"What the fuck Ryan?"

"Your girlfriend is shattered right now and you're being a little bitch." I smacked his cheek.

"Ouch." His hand flew up to push me off him but I pinned him down by his shoulders.

"I didn't hit you that hard shut up."

"Is Liz okay?" He asked, wiggling, trying to get me off.

"No you asshole."

"Bro, stop attacking me."

"Your girlfriend just had a fucking miscarriage and all you give a shit about is your goddamn Xbox. We have an issue right now Matthew." His face fell and I saw his expression get serious.

"She what?" I got up off him and he sat up.

"She miscarried Matt." He held his head in his hands and I rubbed his shoulder. "She's sleeping now and as soon as she wakes up I'm taking her out for a while. Maybe drive to the city." He shook his head and looked up at me, tears threatening to shatter his armor. "I'm so sorry." I hugged him and he melted. I rubbed his back and pulled away.

"Is she alright?" I shook my head and he just held his head in his hands again. I got to my feet and he followed suit. I started up the stairs and he froze. "You can come." He nodded and followed behind me. Before my foot hit the first stair, I heard Daniel yell my name. I poked my head into the room and saw Lizzie shaking a little.

She tensed up as Matt walked in behind me. Within an instant, a puzzled expression sat on her face. "Why do you have a handprint on your cheek?" I looked back at him and fell over laughing. He pouted like a child and I crossed the room to pull Lizzie into my arms.

"I'll take you to the city in a little bit?" She nodded and offered a small smile. "Daniel?"

"Hm?" He looked up from whatever book he found to read on Lizzie's shelves.

"Go clean out the back of my car please." He shook his head yes and turned the page.

"Can we take mine instead? I want to drive." I nodded.

"Of course," I said smiling sweetly at Daniel.

"What do you want?" He closed the book.

"Can you go run to the bank to get me money?" He rolled his eyes, got to his feet and kissed me softly.

"Be right back." He smiled back at Lizzie and patted Matt's shoulder. She got up out of bed and stumbled a little. I reached out for her to steady herself. She smiled. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll go get you clothes, okay?" She nodded.

"Something warm," She called after me. I put together a bag and got her clothes. I returned to find her standing in Matt's arms shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and slowly let go of Matt but he just pulled her closer. She kissed him softly.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered into her kiss.

"It's not your fault."

"I could've paid more…"

"Shhh." She kissed him again a little harder this time. He didn't protest this time. She let go of him and walked towards me to take the clothes. "I'll go get ready." I nodded. He looked at me.

"Ryan…"

"Listen, I may not always make it as clear as I should but I love that girl to death. She is very important to me. You will treat her right or I will kick your ass without hesitation." He nodded and I went to leave the room. I turned around quickly, "Hey Matt."

"Yes?"

"You do know you're girlfriend loves me more, right?" He laughed gently.

"Yes I do." He walked over to me quickly and hugged me. "Thanks Ryan."

"Don't mention it."


	7. Chapter 7

19

Elizabeth

I paced back and forth across the guest room the boys had turned into a practice room. I scribbled away at my lyric book making edits as Daniel played chords, keeping up with my singing. I stopped him, "That's not how the key change should sound." I looked up, offering a half smile as he dropped his pick on the table.

"Well, Beth, You see." He chuckled lightly. "I wrote the song, I think I should know how the key change should sound." I took a deep breath.

"Not again." Matt sighed and put his drum stick down. Bryan took his bass off.

"Break time?" He asked. Matt nodded and they headed towards the kitchen. I looked as they left.

"Now boys this won't take too long." I heard them start down the stairs. "Daniel just has to make a minor chord adjustment." I heard him put his guitar down as I turned towards him.

"I'm not changing the song." He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his "playing couch" as he called it. I scoffed at him.

"I'm not asking you to change the song. I'm asking you to fix a damn chord Daniel." I felt myself getting frustrated. "It's like talking to a brick wall when it comes to fixing little things."

"There's nothing wrong with the fucking chord Elizabeth so I'm not gonna fix it!" Before I could retort I heard Ryan come stamping up the stairs. Daniel and I looked at each other helplessly as she walked into the room, a cat spray bottle in her hand.

"Why is it that every shit cocking time you guys have band practice the two of you end up screaming at each other?" She yelled. I looked at Daniel and he looked back towards me.

"Creative differences?" I offered. He accidently let slip a laugh which got us a look. I heard his ringtone go off in his pocket. "Daniel, seriously?" I yelled at him as he took the call and excused himself from the room. I looked towards Ryan and she just shrugged. Matt and Bryan returned to the room each holding a scribbler. Ryan rushed back downstairs to get one for herself, leaving the sprayer on one of our many shelves, cluttered with books of lyrics, CDs and some of Ryan's old vinyls.

I grabbed the bottle and hid it behind a pile of energy drinks Matt and Daniel thought it would be fun to stack to the ceiling. Matt looked at me and laughed, holding out his popsicle, offering me a lick. I licked it a little more sexually then needed as Matt watched me. "I will not be threatened with it anymore." Bryan laughed and sat in a beanbag chair on the floor.

Daniel came from the other room screaming for everyone's attention. Ryan made her way up the stairs and came to join us. "Yes?" She asked, last person to enter the room, clearly not concerned about where her spray bottle went. Matt nudged my hip and I leaned myself up against his side.

"We have a gig." Bryan began to cough on his popsicle, folding in half.

"Breathe much bro?" I asked poking his shoulder. He finally came back for air long enough to stutter out enough to ask for details.

"We're opening for Alesana." With that, Ryan began to cry. "I sent their manager our tape and he just called me back, which is why my phone was on." He stuck his tongue out at me. Matt tucked me under his arms and kissed my head. I didn't realize I had started crying too. "In January. We have 3 months to prep." The boys all began to fight over which songs to do and what guitars we would use. Matt complained about never having enough energy drinks. I looked towards Ryan and she hollered for their attention.

"Not to crush the party or anything…" She began.

"What the fuck are we gonna name ourselves?" I asked, leaving out all the sugar coating. Ryan pointed towards me. A chorus of curses echoed the room as all of us found a seat in the room. Ryan in Tom's lap on the "playing couch," Me in Matt's lap on the floor and Bryan in a beanbag chair.

"Awkward," Bryan said noticing the split up of our group when it came to meetings. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's not our fault your fiancée doesn't do music," Tom reminded him. With that the name of our band argument heated up.

Tom offered, "Penis mutilation."

Matt insisted, "Relentless." Both with a resounding no from the rest of us.

I offered, "We are broken." Getting a maybe. Bryan stayed quiet as he usually did, struggling to put his thoughts into words.

Skyler finally, after an hour stopped us. "Guys, before we fall over ourselves…"

"Wait!" I cut her off jumping from Matt's lap.

"Ow!" I kissed his head and apologized.

"Say that again."

"That again." All the boys said together.

"I hate you all." I looked at Ryan. "Say what you just said."

Daniel began, "What you just…"

"Shut your whore mouth." I put my palm to my forehead before looking up at my pixie-sized best friend. "Please."

"Guys… Before we fall…" It hit her like a ton of bricks and I smiled at her. "Before We Fall." I looked towards the boys who all smiled along with us. Ryan picked up a black sharpie from our writing tools pile and walked over to the wall. She wrote in a beautiful print "Before We Fall." I took the magenta sharpie and wrote out 'Elizabeth." A sloppy treble clef and heart adorning each side. Daniel was over next, dark blue sharpie to sketch his name to the left of the word 'Before.' Matt wrote his name close to mine and kissed my cheek as he threw the red sharpie back in the pile. Bryan wrote his name near the top in a green. Ryan wrote her name tiny and neat towards the right in a teal.

We looked at our wall and smiled. As just like that, Before We Fall, It was born.


	8. Chapter 8

19

Ryan

Lizzie paced back and forth across the room, ignoring Matt trying to calm her down. Daniel had his arms around my waist while he softly recited chords to himself. Bryan was on the phone with his fiancée and I just watched. "I gotta go to the merch table soon." Daniel kissed my cheek and I wished him luck. "I love you more than life," I reminded him. I gave Matt and Bryan a hug before I turned to leave, dragging Lizzie's hand with me.

"Everything okay?" She asked as I turned to face her, just out of reach and earshot of the boys. I nodded.

"It's kind of surreal isn't it?" Lizzie laughed and flipped her red hair from her eyes. She nodded. "I can't believe it." She hugged me tightly. "Good luck." I told her as I turned to leave. She grabbed my hand.

"Wait," She said smiling. "I'm so proud of both of my babies. You and Daniel. I'm awestruck by how far both of you have come and it makes my heart happy. You got through smoking and cutting. He got through alcohol and drugs. I am beyond proud I don't think either of you can understand. I love you both so much and you are both so inspiring. I'm really just so so proud." I felt tears slip down my face as I pulled her into a tight hug, careful not to get mascara on her.

"I love you so much butterfly." She hugged me tightly back. "I gotta go now. Every band needs a sexy merch girl." I winked at her. She smiled and turned to walk towards the band. I felt her arms around me again as I turned away. I hugged her back and smiled. "You deserve this." She started to tear up.

"I'm gonna go before my eyes get all fucked up. I have to perform in 5 minutes." She turned and I saw her run into Matt's arms. She kissed him and he held her close. I walked through the crowd waiting at the Starland to get over to the merch counter. I hopped up on it and slid over. The merch girl for Alesana winked at me.

"You're Before We Fall's girl?" I nodded. She smiled. "New?"

"Yeah." She walked over to me.

"Lemme guess," She said thinking, looking at me. "Guitar player's girlfriend?" I looked at her curiously.

"How'd you know?" I sat down in one of the chairs. She sat up on the counter across from me.

"I've been doing this a while." I looked up as I heard Lizzie's voice echo through the place, introducing everyone. I felt a tissue case in my lap. I looked up at her. "A while." I smiled and listened as they played, tears never stopping falling from my eyes. I chatted in between songs with the girl, who I learned was Leah, a girl who won a contest and got close to Alesana from that. I told her how we met and she teared up at how much we've been through.

A roar from the audience came as Lizzie let them know the set was over. I stood up to go meet them before they came to meet fans. I waved to Leah and told her I'd be back. She offered a nod and a smile. I made my way through the crowd as I heard Daniel's voice.

"Hey Ryan, you wanna come up here for a second?" His eyes found me and I shook my head. "This girl there," He pointed and the room of eyes found me, "She's my best friend and soul mate. Do you guys wanna lift her up to us?" I felt hands lifting me and crowd surfing me over to the edge of the stage where Matt and Daniel's hands helped me up. I looked towards Lizzie for help, she gave me the brightest smile ever.

"Now, I know the main band won't mind if I take just a little time here…" He pulled me into his arms. "You know this is what I've always wanted right? Being on stage, playing." I nodded. "While we're here mind giving me something else I've always wanted?" He reached into his pocket and a little teal box sat in his hand.

"What?" I asked as tears began to stream from my eyes.

He got down on one knee and grabbed my hand. "Ryan Skyler Kierych." I nodded. He laughed. "Shut up, I didn't ask yet." Lizzie laughed and I could see her crying from the corner of my eye. "Ryan, will you marry me?" Resounding "aww"s and applause came from the audience as I nodded and he slipped the ring around my finger and stood up. I kissed him and fell into his chest.

"That's all for us tonight ladies and gents," Lizzie informed the audience, still screaming. "We are Before We Fall." She waved and grabbed my waist as her and Daniel pulled me offstage, Bryan and Matt following close behind. Lizzie hugged me, my arms still wrapped around Daniel, sobbing. "Look at the ring." She whispered. It was a dainty little silver band with one diamond in the middle of it. I moved it around my finger and took it off to get a closer look. I saw something engraved on the inside and held it to the light to see it said:

_**3,336.35**_

I collapsed into his chest again after returning the band to its permanent home around my finger. He held me close and reminded me he loved me. I couldn't form words. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked me, tilting my chin up. Somewhere in the back of my throat the words were forced out.

"I want you, forever and ever." He smiled and I saw tears fill his eyes as he pressed his lips to mine. Matt and Lizzie stood near us, them sharing a sweet kiss as well. I melted into Daniel and he smiled. "I love you." I looked up at him. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead. Lizzie wrapped her arm around my waist and Matt put his arm over her shoulder. Bryan walked close behind the family we had formed. Our family.


	9. Chapter 9

20

Elizabeth

"Wow." I turned away from the mirror, watching as Matt came in through the door in his tuxedo. "Someone's looking amazing."

"I could say the same thing." I turned and kissed him, tugging at the collar of his suit. "You clean up well, gorgeous." He kissed me back, gently biting at my bottom lip. I turned towards the mirror, looking at my teal tinted dress. I felt Matt's warm hands on my bare back where I had yet to re-zipper the dress after having issues with my bra during the ceremony.

"I got it." He placed a kiss against my spine before zipping the dress up. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at us in the mirror.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked tilting my head back to kiss him again.

"Funny, I've been asking myself the same thing." I saw his expression falter as his cheek's blushed.

"What?" I turned and found myself cradled in his arms.

"This day is supposed to be all about Ryan and Daniel right?" He asked, pushing a curly tendril of hair out from my eyes.

"It is." I smiled. "She made such a beautiful bride." He nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'm so happy they're finally married." I laughed kissing his cheek back.

"It was only a matter of time," He reminded me. "So if today is for Daniel and Skyler I shouldn't give you something I bought you?" I giggled and poked his rib.

"Please." I pouted. He laughed.

"Well since you asked so sweetly." He reached into his pocket but got distracted. "Fuck, I have a scuff on my shoe." He leaned down to wipe it as I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes, turning around to look back into the mirror. "Hey Lizzie."

"Hm?" I wiped under my eye, removing the eyeliner I smudged crying.

"I don't think you should have to make me call you my girlfriend." I laughed and turned back to see him down on one knee, a little black box in his hand. My hand flew to cover my mouth. "I want you to be able to say you're my wife." I felt tears slip down my eyes as he opened the box to a shiny silver ring. "Elizabeth Nichole Amory."

"Yes?" I asked, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Will you marry me?" I nodded as he smiled and slipped the ring from the box onto my finger. He stood up again and brushed off his knee. He pulled me into him and kissed me. I pulled myself into him closer. "I'm sorry it couldn't be as large as Daniel's… Stupid dick, stealing the good idea." I put my finger to his lips.

"It was perfect." He kissed me gently. "You are perfect." He kissed me again with a great passionate that had me going weak in the knees. "You're mine," I reminded him gently. He nodded

"And you're mine." He kissed my cheek.

"As long as you want me." I put my hand to his cheek and smiled up at him.

"There will never come a day when I do not want you right here by my side where you belong." I began to cry again and he pulled me into him and stroked my hair. I felt his pinky wrap around mine. "Forever?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes. I nodded.

"Forever."


	10. Chapter 10

20

Ryan

I leaned my cheek against the cool porcelain and Daniel stroked my hair as Lizzie sat perched on the counter between the double vanity mirrors. "Why did I want this?" I whined as Lizzie handed Daniel a cup of water to let me rinse my mouth out with. Daniel hummed something soothing through a small chuckle. Lizzie put a hand over her 5-month, barely there bump.

"When you figure that out you should remind me why I agreed to carry your child for you as well." She laughed, raising and eyebrow. I smiled and lifted my head. I felt Daniel's hand cradle my neck.

"Because you love me." She rolled her eyes. "And you're just dying to see the look on your grandma's sister's face when you tell her not only are you pregnant at 20, not only is it not your fiancée's… Oh, yeah you're engaged at 20 too. But it's your sister's child. And not your biological one, your real one." She began to laugh hysterically. She wiped a tear from her eye. She slowly got off the counter and Daniel offered to help but she told him no.

"That is very true. Guess we'll see tonight at dinner." She smiled, half way out the door. "Happy thanksgiving guys, oh and I'm pregnant with her baby." She giggled and patted her stomach. "Now I've got to go find my boyfr… fiancée." I "aww"ed at her and she flipped me off on her way out.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked as I slowly got to my feet. I nodded as I went to the sink to brush my teeth.

"Morning sickness sucks ass," I told him through a mouthful of toothpaste. "I love you lion." He kissed my shoulder.

"Love you too kitty." I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, him following me diligently. He quickly grabbed the onions that had set me off and bagged them, throwing them back into the fridge.

"Relax." I poked his ribs. "I'll be fine." I yelled up to Lizzie, "Do you want me to pack the veggie stuff?"

Her voice echoed back, "Yes please."

"You would think after how many years she'd accept it's not a phase," I called as I heard her make her way down the stairs, her favorite black pumps making their distinct click with each step.

"Seven years but you know my great aunt." She rolled her eyes entering the kitchen, Matt close behind. His hands sat in the back pockets of her black jeans.

"What's a phase?" Daniel asked, already getting the stuff out of the freezer for me. I kissed his cheek and handed him a canvas bag to put it in.

"Lizzie's vegetarianism," I informed him. The boys looked towards us, confused. "Let's just say we both apologize that to meet the rest of her family you have to meet Lizzie's great aunt."

"What's so terrible about her?" Matt asked, a little worry showed on his face. She kissed him gently.

"Sadly, you'll see," She said turning to kiss him again. We all got out things together and headed to the car, preparing ourselves for Thanksgiving with her relatives. Lizzie explained who everyone was on the ride down. She told Daniel to prepare himself for any comments about his hair length, warned Matt that her godfather was slightly protective and reminded me that most of her family was Christian.

She stepped out of the car first. Instantly, her cousin Andrew was hugging her. He had gotten much older since the pictures of him sitting on her desk in neat little frames. "Dear lord, you've gotten big." She pushed his blonde hair from his eyes. "How old are you? Forty?" He smiled a little kid, very toothy grin.

"I'm seven Liza." She smiled and told him to go let her mom know she was here. She turned towards us.

"That's Andrew, your godfather's son, right?" Matt smiled at her and she offered an impressed smile. She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her. Daniel and I, holding hands followed close behind the pair as we walked into her aunt's house. We were introduced and hugged. Her aunt Lindsay married to her aunt Maria. They had a daughter, Olivia, who was eight. Then there was her godfather Luke, who was married to Tillie and had three sons: Andrew, Devon, and Joseph. Daniel nudged me as Matt and Lizzie made their way to her great aunt who her mom had nudged her to say hello to. We followed behind.

"Hi, Aunt Marge. You remember Ryan." Lizzie gestured to me. She nodded.

"Packing on the pounds aren't we Elizabeth?" She pointed to her stomach. Lizzie's nails dug into her arm and I saw Matt's arm tighten around her, looking back towards me. I mouthed "calm" as I reached forward to stroke her upper arm. Marge looked over her shoulder towards Daniel. "Why is your hair so long?"

"Because my wife likes it that way." Her eyes widened.

"Wife? How old are you?" I told her 20 and she shook her head. "You two are stupid to be throwing your lives away like that so young." I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, kissing his cheek.

He whispered, "I love you." And I nodded and let him know I loved him too. I watched as Marge pointed a finger towards Matt.

"Who is he, Elizabeth?" She asked. I watched Lizzie shift her weight uncomfortable as Matt kissed her temple.

"My fiancée," She said proudly. I watched her great aunt's jaw hit the ground like someone had just run over her child.

"I'm so disappointed in you. I taught you so much better than this." She got to her feet and brushed herself off, passing by Lizzie and the rest of us.

"I honestly do not care Aunt Marge." Elizabeth made sure she heard as she turned back towards the three of us. "So, that's my aunt Marge. Lovely isn't she?" Matt began to laugh and Daniel joined him. Matt kissed her and apologized, through laughing. We walked over together towards the dining room where everyone had already sat themselves down to eat. The four of us sat towards the end.

I listened respectfully to their prayer and the four of us exchanged a small smile as Daniel, a four year old smile on his face, popped a string bean into his mouth before they were finished. "Someone's a badass." Matt poked at him as they all went back to their respective conversations. We all looked up as Lizzie coughed, asking for attention.

"I'm engaged." She announced and everyone but her aunt Marge fawned over her ring and congratulated them. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink and Matt held her hand. She winked at me and before I could stop her she added, "Oh and Ryan's pregnant." I saw her mom rush to her feet to hug me. Her aunt Marge nearly choked on her water and we laughed. I gave Lizzie a look and she begged me not to as I licked my lips.

"So is Lizzie." I watched her head fall into her hands as Matt rubbed her back. The table fell dead quiet. "Don't worry, it's not his. It's mine." Lizzie's father and her Aunt Lindsay began to laugh, understanding what we were talking about. Her father went into an elaborate medical explanation about how Lizzie was artificially inseminated, using a lot of fancy words the four of us did not care to understand.

With everyone in understanding and a warm wish of luck, the dinner continued uneventful. Lizzie told me she was going to kick my ass as Daniel and Matt softly reminded her that we were her family and she didn't have to worry what they thought of her. She nodded and thanked us quietly. As the night wound down, we all got ourselves ready to leave. With a hug and kiss to everyone, we all made our way to the one person we had left: Aunt Marge.

She looked up from her mug of tea and stayed seated. "I'm leaving," Lizzie told her. She looked towards Lizzie, towards me, towards Daniel then finally at Matt.

"You are all no good punks, ruining my Elizabeth's life." Matt simply shrugged, having realized earning her approval was impossible. I took a deep breath as I watched Lizzie's face turn cold. I pulled Matt back a little as she took a deep breath.

"I do not care if you talk about me like that. You can say whatever you want about me. But do not drag my family into this. Matthew is the love of my life and you are not allowed to speak to him like that. Ryan is my sister and has saved my life, you are not allowed to speak like that about her either. And Daniel is one of my best friends, also having saved my life and is like my son, you are not allowed to speak to him like that. You are not allowed to speak like that about any of them. I don't care who you are, you do not, and I repeat do not ever talk about my family like that again. Do you understand me?" With that, Lizzie grabbed Matt's hand, put on a sweet smile, waved goodbye to everyone and walked out the front door, Daniel and I in hysterics behind her.

"Did you see her face?" I felt tears slipping down my cheeks as Matt joined us after kissing Lizzie passionately and reminding her he loves her. I grabbed at Daniel's shoulder as he laughed along with us. Lizzie cracked a smile as she unlocked the car.

"I have been waiting to say that to her for years." She began to laugh and Matt hugged her tightly before letting her get in the car. He leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"Hello Facebook junior." He poked her belly and she swatted at his hand.

She poked his cheek and said, "Play nice." I saw Daniel giving him the death glare over my shoulder, at the use of his old nickname. Matt began to laugh, kissed Lizzie and walked around to slip into the passenger seat.

"Lizzie?" Matt looked up at her after buckling his seat belt. She nodded.

"Can we not do anymore holidays with this side of your family please?"


	11. Chapter 11

21

Elizabeth

I walked into the living room to see Bel balanced delicately on Daniel's chest while he and Matt held game controls and made hushed noises of anger at each other as they battled it out on Call of Duty. Scores flashed as Matt threw his controlled to the ground and stamped around like a child causing Bel to stir in her sleep. Daniel spoke softly to her, "Awwh, Annabel baby girl. I'm sorry, your godfather was being a dickwad because I kicked his ass again." He lifted her a little. "Yes he was! Yes he was!" He baby-voiced. I rolled my eyes and snatched her gently from him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"She's 5 months old. Can we not have her first words be vulgar?" I held her close to my chest and hummed a lullaby, heading up the stairs to the practice room that was doubling as a nursery and storage room for what we already packed. I weaved around boxes scattered across the floor with various room names written on them.

I laid Bel in her crib as her little eyelids fluttered and a peaceful smile sat on her perfect bow lips. I leaned against the crib to watch her. I couldn't help wondering what she was dreaming. A voice startled me from my thoughts.

"You okay?" Ryan's voice startled me from my thoughts.

"Dear lord you scared me." I turned to her as she laid Mark, who just turned 3 months old, in his crib. She laughed a little and so did I, taking a step away from Bel's crib.

"Sorry," She said leaning down to kiss his forehead. She looked between the two. "I'm a mother." She looked up at me.

"Yes you are." I smiled, grabbing her hand and starting to walk downstairs. "You have two beautiful children." She smiled and followed me into the living room where Daniel and Matt were having a whisper fight.

Daniel hushed, "If you can't control yourself I will hide the hard drive."

"You wouldn't dare," Matt quiet-screamed back. Skyler put her palm to her forehead and I shook my head. Ryan walked across the room and plopped herself down on the couch. Daniel quickly sat down next to her as Matty threw his arms in the air and walked into the kitchen. I sat down in the arm chair the second a scream was heard through the baby monitor.

"Every shit cocking time." Ryan sighed.

"I'll get it," Matt said on his way up the stairs. I looked towards the couple and got out of my seat.

"I'll supervise." They nodded and thanked me as I headed up the stairs. I stopped in the doorway to see Matt holding Bel to his chest like she was made of glass. He was humming something, off key, but the thought was beautiful. He blushed a little as he caught my eye. She had calmed down and he gently laid her down in her crib.

"Hey…" He muttered as I smiled and walked across the room to kiss him.

"You are so adorable." I sat down on Daniel's "playing couch" and pulled him by the collar of the shirt next to me.

"I want kids," He said very suddenly looking me deep in the eyes.

"Okay."

"Really?" He bounced a little and sat on top of me.

"Yes," I said laughing. "After we get married. Beautiful children with the man I love sounds perfect."

"You mean it?" He bounced more and I pushed him off of me to the floor.

"Yes. Now stop before we wake up the kids." I got off the couch, grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. Ryan was at the foot of the stairs with the biggest smile on her face. "What?" She held up a baby monitor.

"We can hear everything that happens in that room," She said throwing her arms around me.

"Get off me you weirdo." She laughed and held me tighter.

"But I'm gonna have nieces and nephews!" She sing-songed.

"Your best friend is weird," Matt said kissing my cheek.

"So is yours." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey!" Daniel yelled from the other room.

"You know you're my favourite." I said to Daniel laughed.

"I see how it is." Ryan fake-sniffled.

"We've been fighting over this since we were 14." I reminded. "Daniel is my favourite guy and Ryan, you are my favourite girl."

"What am I?" Matt whined from the kitchen.

"My fiancée." He laughed.

"True enough."

"Can we let go now?" I asked Ryan who was still tight around me. She loosened a little.

"I'm so excited."

"That's nice love." I kissed her cheek. "You do realize it'll be a while?"

"I can wait." Matt said from the other room winking at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach like the first time he smiled at me.

"I can't. Babies now." Ryan poked my stomach and shook me out of my thoughts.

"Soon enough."


	12. Chapter 12

21

Ryan

"Wake up! Wape up! Wake up!" I felt my bed bouncing at the sound of Matt's voice. I went to go roll into Daniel's arms but realized he was gone.

"Ryan, come on!" I heard my husband's voice and rolled my eyes as I found the source of the bouncing.

"Matthew, Daniel. Both of you, off my bed. Now." They each slowly climbed down as I gave them a look. Elizabeth stood in the doorway.

"I told them not to but they don't listen to me."

"I do!" Matt said bounding across the room and pulling her into his arms. "Merry Christmas love." She kissed him softly.

"Merry Christmas darling." She put her hand on his cheek as his hand rested on the small of her back.

"Okay, cuteness over." Daniel coughed. "Ryan, I want to open presents. Get out of bed." I raised an eyebrow. "Please." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Fine." I crawled out of bed and he grabbed my hand. Matt rushed down the stairs as Lizzie tucked the robe around her tightly and followed him down stairs. She looked at the Christmas tree and turned back towards me.

"Next year, we put it in front of the window." I nodded.

"It's a new house. We'll figure it out," Daniel reminded her. Matt was sitting cross-legged in front of the tree tugging out presents. He found a one and unwrapped it slowly. He sighed when he saw what was inside.

"Just one year I'd like not to get a Justin Bieber doll."

"It wasn't a doll," Lizzie said giggling.

"This year it was a CD." Daniel laughed and high-fived her. He looked at me, "Let Bel and Mark sleep?" I nodded.

"Guys, just keep it down a little. The kids are sleeping," I reminded them. Lizzie pointed a finger at Matt. He looked insulted.

"Hey!" He yelped. We all shushed him and he blushed a little. Lizzie ran her hand over his head and touched his cheek. "I love you." He kissed her ring and she smiled. "My wife." She sat down in his lap.

"My husband," She said smiling. I "aww"ed at them and she tossed a present at me that I caught. I tore at the paper and found a new set of water colours and paintbrushes.

"Thank you Matt."

"You're welcome," Lizzie answered winking at him. He poked her cheek and handed her a gift. Daniel walked over to the tree and dug through it. He came back with a pile and dumped them into my lap. He walked across the room to a large box.

"Me?" Daniel wondered aloud. I saw Lizzie's face light up with an evil smile. He tore at the paper and slowly lowered the box to the ground. He lifted the lid. "No fucking way." He held up a guitar. "An ESP V-II?" He looked around. "Who did it?"

"Santa!" Matt yelled. Lizzie put a finger over his lips.

"Shhh. Kids are sleeping." He blushed and bit her finger.

"Seriously?" Daniel played it a little and giggled like a child.

"Not it," I said.

"I don't have access to money." Matt buried himself in a box of Xbox games he got from Daniel. Daniel looked at Lizzie.

"Pfft. Not me." He threw his arms around her.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She patted his head.

"You're very welcome." He sat in the corner on his guitar and played softly, so he wouldn't wake the kids. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You realize you have more gifts right?" He smiled.

"I'm sorry." He placed the guitar softly back in its box and whispered something.

"Daniel. Did you just tell the guitar you loved it?" He laughed.

"Pfft no." I shook my head.

"Go open your presents." I laughed gently. He nodded and started opening things. He found my gift of a scrapbook of the kids and walked across the room to hug me.

"I love it." He kissed me gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." I felt Lizzie in my lap, hugging me tightly.

"I love it!" She held her book of my paintings to her chest. "I'm going to hang them all when I get my own house." I laughed a little as Daniel walked across the room back to the floor with Matt.

"You? Get your own house?" She poked me.

"Shut up." She laughed. "I can't live with you forever."

"That is true." I bit her cheek.

"Oww." She licked my nose.

"Eww." I wiped my nose as she rubbed her cheek.

"I'll miss you one day."

"Not any day soon."

"Merry Christmas pixie." She hugged me tightly.

"Merry Christmas butterfly."


	13. Chapter 13

21

Elizabeth

"Bel, don't touch that." I picked my goddaughter up off the floor where she found a piece of coloured broken glass. "Sweetie. You're gonna hurt youself." She smiled and looked up at me with innocent eyes. "You're only 10 months old but you're already a handful." She laughed and buried her face in my hair. "Okay then."

"Everything okay?" Ryan popped her head in from the dining room.

"Yeah." I put Bel back down on the ground as I picked up the piece of glass to show Ryan. "Matt just didn't do a good enough job sweeping." Ryan walked over and scooped up her daughter who was not pleased at being constantly interrupted from her crawling adventures.

"He needs to be more careful." She warned.

"Take it up with him." I pointed towards the living room where he had his nose buried in a new Xbox game. I heard the two of them start arguing as I headed upstairs. I popped into the nursery and held the stuffed guitar I got Mark when he was born. I ran my hand over my stomach. "Please," I muttered aloud. "I can't lose another one."

I heard footsteps up the stairs and took a deep breath. "Lizzie?" Ryan's voice.

"In here." She walked in as I put the stuffed guitar back down.

"What are you doing in the nursery?" I shrugged and gripped the side rail of the crib. "Are you okay?" I shook my head. I felt her cool hand on the back of my neck. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," I said quietly. She smoothed my hair to one side.

"Of what?" I shook my head. "You can tell me anything." I nodded.

"I don't want to lose another baby," I whispered. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You don't have to worry about that right now."

"Yes I do." She froze.

"Wait," She said turning me around. The look on her face made me smile. "You're pregnant?" I smiled even bigger and she wrapped her arms around me. "Baby!" She squealed poking my stomach.

"Calm down and shhh."

"Wait, Matt doesn't know?" I shook my head.

"When has he gotten his face out of the damn Xbox?" I laughed darkly.

"Can I hit him again?" She asked.

"No." I laughed and she smiled a little. "Besides, I only just found out today. The doctor ran some tests because I kept getting dizzy spells. Got the call about an hour ago." She hugged me.

"I'm so excited!" She giggled. "How far along are you?"

"A few weeks maybe." She did a little dance in place.

"Lizzie, really. Congratulations."

"Thanks." She grabbed my hand.

"Don't be afraid. No matter what happens, we're all here. We're in this one together." I nodded and bit my lip. "I mean it. We'll be okay." She smiled and poked my cheek. I laughed. "You better name it after me."

I heard the phone ring and walked into the practice room to get it. "Hello?" Ryan had her hands in my back pockets and was following me around.

"El?" I shook my head at the familiar voice.

"Alex?" I walked out of the room with a huge smile on my face. Ryan followed.

"Alex, like Daniel's brother?" I nodded.

"Yes." The voice on the other end laughed a little.

"Oh God, it's been forever."

"How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Hanging in there." He laughed a little. "I got your wedding invite the other day."

"Why weren't you there asshole?" I laughed. "You know I would've had you as a groomsman."

"I don't think Matt would've…" He cut himself off. "Nevermind."

"So what do I owe the honour of your call?" Ryan poked at my back asking what he was saying as I found Daniel and Matt, like usual, playing videogames.

"I just needed to check in on my little brother." I smiled and tapped Daniel's shoulder.

"Well that's cute," I said smiling and mouthing 'Alex' to Daniel. "Hey, I'll give him the phone now. Don't be such a stranger, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I handed Daniel the phone and he handed his controller to Ryan who took his place flawlessly and proceeded to kick Matt's ass.

"Who was that?" Matt asked, barely looking away from the screen.

"Alex." He looked back at me and Ryan used the opportunity to beat him. Ryan tossed her controller in his lap and laughed a little, leaning against me.

"For all the time you spend playing you'd think you'd be better." He kicked the controllers off his lap and got to his feet.

"What did he want?"

"Daniel."

"Oh." He bit his lip a little and went to walk out but stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Matty."

"I'm fine."

"I'm pregnant." He turned towards me as Ryan squeezed my hand.

"What?" He walked over and grabbed my hand.

"I'm pregnant Matty." He lifted me off the couch and spun me around. He kissed me gently as he let my feet touch the ground again. "Just remember we haven't had luck in the past."

"No matter what I love you, remember that." He put his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I kissed his nose.

Ryan's voice cut through our moment, "Awwwh family time." I laughed.

"Ryan."

"Sorry." We all laughed. Daniel came in with a slightly concerned look on his face, he saw us laughing and smiling.

"Did I miss something?" I looked at Matt and nodded.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Daniel smiled and hugged him. Ryan's hand went around my waist as the boys had a moment. She smiled at me. Daniel looked up.

"Group hug!" I rolled my eyes and Ryan pulled me in. I tucked myself under Matt's arm. He looked down at me.

"I love you." I kissed him gently as Daniel kissed Ryan. We all stayed in our group hug until a cry interrupted us.

"Not it." Ryan.

"No." Matt.

"Not again," I said.

"FUCK!"


	14. Chapter 14

22

Ryan

I walked out of the double doors with a huge smile on my face. Everyone looked up at me, the room filled with a million questions but my eyes found Daniel and Matt. Lizzie's mom's hand touched my shoulder, "How is she? The baby?"

I cleared my throat so everyone would listen. "She's fine and the twins are perfectly healthy." Everyone smiled and began to assault me with questions again. "Boys?" They nodded and followed me. A murmur followed us as I led them through the doors. I could tell they were judging me for taking the boys first.

Daniel asked, "Did they really think they would see her before me?" He sounded slightly offended.

"Yeah but they also thought Lizzie would choose her mother to be in the room with her," I reminded him. I looked back at them as we got to the door. Matt was white as a ghost. Daniel looked at him and patted his back.

"You'll be fine," Daniel said. A little kid smile soon crossed his face. "Do you want a hug?" Matt laughed and shoved him a little as I knocked before opening the door. I pulled Matt in first and Daniel followed.

Lizzie was cradling both kids in either arm, one in a green blanket, one in yellow. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she had her glasses on. She looked up at Matt and titled the bundles so he could see two flushed, rosy-cheeked, faces. "Do you want to hold your kids?" He smiled, walked over to her, sitting down next to her in bed.

"Rhiannon Ryan." She carefully handed him the yellow blanket. I watched as Rhi opened her eyes and made a small noise. Tears filled his eyes and I saw Daniel bite back a joke.

"She's so beautiful." He looked back at Lizzie and kissed her cheek. "You are so beautiful." He looked up at me. "Do you want to hold her?" I nodded and walked over to grab her.

"Hello Rhiannon." I cradled her close to me and Daniel wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey baby," He said brushing a finger softly over her cheek.

"You're her godparents." Lizzie looked as us as Daniel kissed my cheek and walked over to her, poking her cheek as he sat down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Well, I went to sleep holding Ryan's hand, slept, and then woke up, holding her hand to see I had two beautiful and perfect children. I'm fantastic."

"Do I get to meet my other kid?" Matt's voice cut through their conversation. I looked down at Rhi, who just fell asleep. She looked just like her mother. I saw Matt out of the corner of my eye holding the green blanket.

"Jimmy Richard Conord."

"Not James?" Daniel asked.

"No." She smirked. "Jimmy." I laughed and smiled as I walked towards her.

"You're weird."

"Daniel, you wanna hold her?" Lizzie poked him. He nodded and I put her softly in his arms. He slowly stood and rocked her back and forth a little.

"Hey there baby," He cooed. "You're my goddaughter so I plan on spoiling you and making you evil."

"Daniel," Lizzie warned.

"I'm kidding." He laughed. I heard him mutter quietly to Rhi, "Not really." I raised an eyebrow at him and he shushed me. "Who's Jimmy's godparents?" She laughed a little and looked up at me.

"That's a really great question," She said laughing as I giggled a little.

"We'll figure it out," Matt said leaning towards her, expecting a kiss. She instead leaned down to kiss Jimmy's head. "Hey!" She smiled a little and kissed him softly.

"I love you," She said smiling and playing with his hair.

"I love you too." He looked down at his son and I saw an expression cross his face I've never seen on him before. He slowly got up and walked across the room to a window. I followed him as Daniel sat down next to Lizzie and handed her Rhi. I touched Matt's shoulder as he rocked Jimmy a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm just worried." He kept his focus somewhere out the window. "What if I'm not a good father?"

"You'll learn." I rubbed his back a little.

"Thanks."

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder and his eyes met mine.

"Don't forget to be a good husband too."

"Ryan?" Lizzie's voice sent me walking towards her without thought for Matt and I's conversation.

"Yes butterfly?"

"Is Aunt Marge here?" I laughed.

"Of course she is. What kind of a day would it be without her criticizing your life choices?" She laughed and yawned.

"I'm sleepy." I put my hand against her face and she held it there for the cool touch.

"Get the nurse so the twins can go back to the nursery." He nodded and ducked out of the room. Within five minutes the four of us were left alone. "Alright you two," I said. "Out." Lizzie laughed and apologized as Matt kissed her then hugged me and Daniel kissed me then hugged her. They both faked being insulted as I pushed them out of the room and shut the door behind them.

I climbed into bed with her, careful of the wires. She pulled me into her arms and I stroked her arm.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked quietly after a few minutes.

"No," I said with pure sarcasm, rolling my eyes.

"Okay," She fake cried while sniffling.

"Of course you can asshole." She laughed a little and after a moment spoke.

"I'm not sure if the babies are Matt's." I jumped back in shock and turned to look at her. She erupted in laughter. "I'm totally kidding."

"No, no." I started to climb out of bed. "Don't ever touch me."

"I'm sorry," She whined. "Don't go." I snuggled back into her arms.

"So do you have a real secret bitch?"

"Yes." A moment of silence.

"Are you going to tell me?" She laughed.

"I've always preferred sleeping with you over Matt." We both laughed hysterically.

"I'm so happy for you." I said kissing her upper arm.

"Thanks pixie dust," She mumbled through a yawn. After a few minutes I felt her fall asleep. I smiled and laughed a little to myself.

"I told him she loved me more."


	15. Chapter 15

22

Elizabeth

I laid Rhiannon down in her crib and Matt rocked Jimmy back and forth a little, clearly struggling as Jimmy was more reluctant to sleep. I raised my eyebrows as he looked frustrated and a smile crossed his face.

"Do you want me to take him?" I asked smiled a little.

"I can manage." I rolled my eyes and walked over, scooping my son from his arms. Matt watched me with a skeptical look on his face. A few moments passed and I saw Jimmy fall asleep. I laid him down in his crib as Matt walked up behind me. I looked over my shoulder at the perplexed look on his face.

"How did you...?"

"Mothers are magicians." I smiled down at Jimmy as I felt Matt's hands on my hips. He kissed my shoulder blade and slowly kissed up to the base of my neck. I shuddered a little. "Not now."

"But," He whined as I pulled away and started to walk out of the nursery.

"It's been seriously," I checked my phone to see it was 10:45, "3 hours, barely." I walked out of the room and he followed. I looked over my shoulder and said, "Besides, I have shit to do today." He opened his mouth to protest as we got halfway down the stairs. Before he could speak a baby's cry cut him off. "Go check on your child horn dog." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can't help it that I like sex." Ryan walked in front of me with a look like she had to tell me something. She laughed a little at the conversation we were having.

"Go touch yourself in the corner," She said. I giggled a little and went to smack her head but she ducked.

"Piss off." He turned to walk away. "When I start actually fucking my Xbox you won't be happy."

Daniel's voice echoed from the kitchen, "You say that like you haven't already."

"Go to hell," Matt called walking away from us, up the stairs.

"Don't be mad baby," I called after him. He ignored me. Daniel walked into the living room and dragged me and Ryan by the hand through the kitchen, into the dining room and down the basement stairs.

"Any reason we're going far from civilization?" Ryan asked. He turned around when we finally got to the middle of our finished basement that was currently our band storage area.

"We have a problem." Me and Ryan both sighed and shook our heads.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"It wasn't completely my fault." He threw his hands in the air.

"So you know how Matt and Alex completely loathe each other?"

"Yes," We both answered.

"Why do they even hate each other?" Ryan asked. Daniel shrugged.

"You would think," I began, "Matt being like your brother and Alex actually being your brother they would at least tolerate each other."

"'They used to be great friends, but, focus. Not the point." He shook his head. "Well, we have a slight problem."

"Go on," I said.

"Alex is maybe, possibly coming to visit for a while." I smiled and bounced up and down.

"Really?" I was so excited.

"Lizzie." Ryan put her hand on my shoulder. "Focus."

"How long?" I asked, still beaming with excitement.

"Well," His eyes went to the ceiling like they always did when he was avoiding a question. "You see…"

"Daniel."

"He's moving in for a little bit."

"Fuck!" I said plopping down on the couch and putting my head in my hands.

"Daniel, you can't do this." Ryan said sitting next to me.

"Let's not be too pessimistic this could go really bad or it could go sort of…"

"Extremely bad. Just awful." I cut him off and shook my head.

"What was I gonna say? He's my brother."

"Daniel," I looked up, "I'm excited beyond words. The kid is like my best friend after you two, of course."

"When is he getting here?" Ryan asked.

"July 9th."

"Okay, seven months to prep." I stood up. "I can do that."

"Prep for what?" Matt's voice carried down the stairs. I looked at Ryan who's finger flew to her nose.

"Not it!" She yelled.

"No way in hell!" I did the same.

"Fuck you guys!" Daniel yelled.

"What?" Matt asked wrapping his arms around me as I turned to face Daniel.

"Sorry bro," I said.

"We're having company stay with us in July."

"That's awesome," He said. I could hear him smiling. "Who?" I saw Daniel curse under his breath.

"It's…" A baby cry came from the monitor. It was clearly Jimmy.

"Matty baby." I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. "Can you get him?" He nodded and went up the stairs. Daniel fell to the ground on his knees and put his hands together.

"Our father, who art in heaven…"

"Get the hell up off the ground," Ryan tugged at his hair. He moaned a little.

"Not fair." His eyes darted up to her and she flashed an innocent smile.

"But I didn't do anything." I put my hands over my eyes.

"Leaving. No," I said heading up the stairs. "No. Don't want."

"Wait," Daniel called. I poked my head back down. "Do I still have to tell him?"

"Oh yes." I laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

23

Ryan

Lizzie bounced up and down in the back seat as Matt stared out the window. I rolled my eyes at him. I understand he hated Alex but he could at least pretend not to look murderous for his wife and Daniel's sake. I made a mental note to talk to him later as I parked and they all got out of the car.

"What time does his flight get in?" Lizzie asked Daniel for the 14th time today.

"Still 1:58."

"That was 10 minutes ago," She sing-songed.

"That's because your husband refused to get out of bed."

"He's your best friend."

"I'm my own person thank you," He said cutting them both off with more temper than needed. Lizzie turned around and stopped.

"What's your problem?" She demanded. Daniel looked at me and stepped to the side. He gestured to the terminal where we had to wait, I held up one finger to give them a minute.

"My problem is that dick is staying with us for God knows how long."

"Watch yourself," She warned. "He's Daniel's brother and one of my closest friends."

"He's a good-for nothing prick."

"Matthew, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I grabbed Daniel's hand. "If you don't like him that is fine but you are 23 years old. Grow up and bite your tongue. Let me be happy to see him." She walked into me and I wrapped an arm around her. I flashed Matt a glance over my shoulder but he walked to opposite direction.

"Should I…?" Daniel gestured to Matt. I shook my head and he let it drop.

We stood, Lizzie bouncing and Daniel smiling, waiting for Alex at the terminal. I saw him from across the distance and he smiled really big when he saw us. Daniel speed walked across the room to hug him. As soon as they broke Lizzie took off across the room straight into a hug. I jogged to reach them.

"Hey kiddo," He said holding her against him. "Long time no see." She held him tightly.

"You're 27 now so 7 years." She pulled her head away from his chest and smiled. He pulled me into their hug.

"You too." He hugged me. "It's been too long." He smiled at me. "Sister-in-law." He patted Daniel's back and he let us go. Daniel hugged him again.

"I missed you bro."

"I missed you too."

"It's so nice to hear a pure accent again," Lizzie said laughing. Alex flicked her forehead.

"Where's your husband miss Elizabeth?" She rolled her eyes.

"Off pouting in a corner," She said looking behind us where he was nowhere to be found.

"Over me?" Alex asked handing Daniel his bag as we started to walk.

"What else?" I said.

"This is going to be a fun experience, I can tell already," He said shaking his head and nudging Lizzie's shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Fun wouldn't be the word I would've used…" I muttered. Alex turned around and stuck his tongue out at me. As we walked through the airport doors I saw Matt leaning against the car on his phone, laughing at someone. I poked Daniel's back as Alex and Matt saw each other. Matt's face went dark. He hung up the phone as Alex took a deep breath and I saw Lizzie shift her weight uncomfortably. I rubbed her forearm and she smiled half-heartedly at me.

"Hello Matthew."

"Alexander." I saw Lizzie sigh and take the car keys from me.

"I'm driving. The rest of you figure out who's sitting where." She got into the front seat and popped the trunk of her Jeep. Daniel threw Alex's bag into the back and slammed it.

"I'll sit in the back," Matt said turning and sitting in the back.

"Us in the back?" Daniel asked me. I nodded.

"I'll take front then." Alex laughed a little and walked to the passenger side door. I got into the car next to Matt and forced him to slide over.

"Control yourself," I whispered to him. He shook his head. "I mean it." I felt Daniel slide in next to me. Lizzie started the car and put on a radio station. Alex hit a button as soon as she started singing.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him and turned the station back on. He flipped it right off. "I will make you walk home."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He whined. Daniel and I laughed a little.

"I see your friendship hasn't changed," Daniel remarked. Alex turned around and stuck his tongue out at him. Lizzie put a CD in.

"I was listening to that," Alex whined. Lizzie shot him a death glare and he just kissed her cheek. I saw Matt's fists clench. I leaned into Daniel's shoulder.

I whispered to him, "This isn't going to go well at all, is it?" Daniel looked down at me and offered a smile as he shook his head no.


	17. Chapter 17

23

Elizabeth

A loud crash and footsteps woke me up. I looked at the clock, 4:03 am. Someone was going to die. I slowly crawled out of bed. I walked down the hallway, I passed the girls' room to see Rhiannon and Annabel both fast asleep, same with Jimmy and Mark in their room. I walked past the guest room to see the source of footsteps. Alex paced back and forth across the floor muttering angrily to himself and kicking things about. I leaned against the doorway.

"You okay?" He jumped out of his skin and squeaked a little. I let out a giggle that was taken over by a yawn.

"I'm sorry." He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at me apologetically. "Did I wake you?" I nodded and yawned again. "I'm really sorry." I offered a small smile.

"Don't worry about it," I said laughing. "Not like I have a nine to five job or anything." He smiled a little. "So why are you up so late kid?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm five years older than you and you're calling me kid?" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay asshole." I laughed and walked back to my room. I sighed as I saw my empty bed. I shrugged off Matt's large t-shirt I was wearing over my tank top and crawled back into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and sighed a little as I sat up and opened my laptop. I shuffled through my music before I heard footsteps on the hallway and a small knock on my door.

"You alright baby?" I looked up and saw Alex with a curious smile. "Sorry, thought you were one of the kids. "

"No." He rocked a little. "Mind if I come in?" I nodded and he walked over and sat at the foot of my bed, there was a comfortable silence between us as I listened to the music playing. "I love that song."

"Old school Nicki Minaj?" I raised an eyebrow and an embarrassed smile I had never seen before settled his lips. "I'm impressed." He began to sing a little. I smiled. "Daniel wasn't lying when he said you were good."

"Thanks. I'm nothing special though." He scooted closer. "Nothing compared to you."

"Aren't you sweet?" I smiled and shuffled to a new song. "Know this?"

"The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift." He laughed. "I love her." His cheeks turned red. "I mean."

"Daniel told me."

"I hate my brother."

"No you don't." He smiled and slid closer so he was sitting next to my thigh. "So why the pacing?" He looked down. "You know I won't tell." He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"How are you doing?" He looked up at me. "With Matthew away and all." I shrugged.

"It sucks having an empty bed…" I closed my eyes and looked up. I wasn't going to allow myself to cry again. Tears burned under my eyelids as I felt a warm hand tracing circles on my knee.

"I know why he left…" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You what?"

"Please don't hate me."

"Do Ry or Daniel know?"

"No. I would never tell them." I sighed in relief.

"How did you find out?"

"Don't hate me," He said pleadingly. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I could never."

"So maybe a week or two ago I heard you and Daniel fighting over music and Ryan was out shopping so I went into my room and put my headphones on. To be honest, half the time I never put on music. I just pretend so I can get some quiet time." He smiled softly.

"Jerk." I poked his ribs.

"So I heard someone come in and start talking, I knew it was Matthew so I wanted nothing to do with the asshole so I didn't say anything. After a few seconds I realized what he was saying and…" He cut off and pulled me into his arms. I hadn't realized I was shaking until he was holding me. He ran his fingers through my hair as he continued, "After I heard enough I sat up and told him to get off the phone because we had to talk." He wiped a tear from my cheek. "El, I am so sorry." I buried my head into his chest.

"What happened after that?"

"I don't think you should hear any of this."

"Tell me." I looked up at him with my look. "Please." He sighed.

"Well, he denied it… until I started to quote back what he was saying. Then he said 'well she'll never believe you over me' and all that rubbish," He said, anger starting to show through his voice. He felt me tense up. "I don't think this is good for you to…"

"I need to." He rubbed my back softly for a few minutes.

"I told him he had four days to tell you or I would." He pulled me closer into his chest. "When he announced on the third day there was a 'family emergency' that he had to go home for but couldn't give any details, I figured he told you and you told him to leave." After a minute or two I cleared my throat and pulled away, drying my tears.

"Thank you."

"Are you alright El?"

"Oh yeah," I said smiling a little. "Just peachy." He rolled his eyes at me and went to talk before we heard padded footsteps at my door. Rhiannon stood wiping sleep from her eyes with one hand and her stuffed German Shepard, Ryan and Daniel bought her, in the other. "Baby girl, what are you doing up?"  
>"Mommy." She ran into my arms, stumbling a little. "I'm stuffy." She sniffled a little.<p>

"Okay, tell you what. You go back to bed and we'll have a movie day tomorrow."

"Dad come too?" She looked back at Alex.

"Rhi, you know that's uncle Alex." I stuck my tongue out at him. "If he wants." I smoothed her bangs off her forehead.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He tickled her sides and she giggled a little. "Now why don't you get some sleep?" She nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Love you mommy."

"I love you too Rhi-Rhi." She stumbled out of bed and padded back to her room. I listened to make sure she was back in bed before relaxing.

"Is he coming back?" I shook my head no and bit my lip. "Why does she call me dad?" He had a cocky smile on his face.

"Shut up, she calls every guy dad."

"Not Daniel."

"That's her godfather asshole," I said shoving him a little.

"Who is Jimmy's godfather by the way?" I laughed hysterically. "What?"

"He doesn't have one." Alex started to laugh. "I had decided godparents because Matt said I had 'complete control' but he almost murdered me when I said who his godfather was going to be." I laughed. "My friend Skye Noelle is his godmother."

"Your husband was a controlling bastard."

"Ex-husband."

"It's official?"

"It will be."

"That's good, probably for the best." He hugged me a little. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why did you two hate each other?" He laughed and smiled.

"Well, let's just say a while ago we got into a fight over a girl. And he stole her from me. Well, I guess I let her go but I was never able to forgive him. He knew I was going to get her back. She meant the world to me." He looked lost in thought. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's regretting ever letting you go." He laughed and smiled a little, like he was thinking about something funny.

"I don't know." He looked at the time. "Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? It's totally fine if that would…"

"You can sleep in here. It'd be nice to have company." He slid off the bed and grabbed a blanket and started to lay it on the ground. "Alex." I laughed.

"What?" He looked up from the floor.

"You can sleep in bed with me. You don't have to sleep on the floor." He blushed a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on." I pulled up the corner of my blanket. "I hope you don't mind that I kind of sleep in boxers." He laughed.

"If you're fine with it, I am." He crawled up to the edge of the bed and I pulled up the cover more to let him slip in. I shivered when I felt his warm body next to me.

"It's nice not to sleep alone," I muttered softly.

"If you ever need me, I'm down the hall."

"Thank you." I curled back into him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Do you remember the summer you and Daniel came to visit?" He laughed a little.

"How could I forget?"

"Does Daniel know?"

"No." He stroked my arm. "Does Ryan?"

"No." A comfortable silence settled the room. I suddenly turned around so I was facing him.

"Who was the girl?" I asked.

"What?"

"The girl you and Matt fought over?" He smiled and pulled me into his chest. I could feel his heartbeat through his shirt.

"That's a story for another day."

"Promise to tell me eventually?"

"Promise."


	18. Chapter 18

23

Ryan

I put a bouquet of roses in a vase as I felt arms wrap around me. "I love you," Daniel purred in my ear.

"I love you too." I kissed him.

"Is it cheesy I bought you roses?" He asked, slight concern in his voice.

"Is there a box of chocolates too?" I teased.

"Do you want me to get you some?" He kissed behind my ear.

"You are so cute, you know that?" I turned around and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck.

"We're cute."

"But you're cuter."

"Ryan."

"Yes?" I flashed him my best little kid smile.

"Are we really going to start this fight?"

"I'm just saying you're the cute one."

"You are."

"No. It's you."

"No. It's totally you."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Let me guess." Alex's voice interrupted us.

"No!" Lizzie interjected. "I wanna guess." She hit his shoulder. "Who loves who more?" He pushed her a little.

"No, it's definitely over his hair."

"Shut up, it is not." She shoved him back.

"Yeah it is." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay children," Daniel said throwing a spoon at Alex.

"You're both wrong," I said.

"Who's cuter?" Lizzie asked. I nodded. Alex pouted.

"Fuck you I was gonna say that." Alex picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Daniel laughed a little and I couldn't help giggle.

"Put me down now." Alex shook his head now. "Alex." He laughed. "Alexander."

"Fine, fine." I watched them play fight into the living room and out of sight.

"Is it just me or…" I started.

"They've always been close." Daniel picked up the vase and put it on the kitchen table. "Remember the second time I visited when it was me and Alex instead of bringing Matt?" I nodded. "They were inseparable after they started talking about music. They're best friends too." I smiled and nodded.

"I guess." I kissed him a little. "I love you."

"I love you too." I heard a knock at the door and headed towards it. Matthew was outside with a bouquet of purple orchids.

"Lizzie!" I yelled bouncing, he smiled and shushed me. I heard her come bounding downstairs with Alex close behind grabbing her around the waist. He saw him first and froze. She looked away from him and towards the door. Her face froze as Alex touched her arm lightly before stepping next to me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking towards the door, letting him in. He got down on one knee.

"Happy Valentine's Day beautiful." He held up the bouquet and I bounced a little into Daniel's arms. His eyes were locked with his brothers and I could tell something was wrong. I looked back up at Lizzie and saw she wasn't moving.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated. He got up and went to hug her but she stepped backwards.

"I came to spend Valentine's day with my wife. I did some thinking…"

"Ex-wife. I mailed out the divorce papers yesterday. I told you I was done."

"What?" I said looking towards Daniel who was equally as shocked as me. I looked towards Alex who looked pissed but not surprised. "Lizzie?"

"He's having an affair," Alex informed me.

"This doesn't concern you Alexander," Matt said putting the flowers down on the table and putting his hand on Lizzie's arm. "Liz, I love you. Forgive me." Alex walked closer to them and put his arm around Lizzie as I walked towards Matt and punched him in the jaw. Daniel stood motionless, in shock.

"Leave," I said as he put his hand to his cheek. "Now." He looked between us all.

"But." He paused and turned towards Lizzie. "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"You're not sorry." She looked him dead in the eyes and I saw that he really knew he fucked up this time.

"Daniel?" He looked towards his best friend for help. I watched Daniel slowly walk over towards us. He looked at Matt.

"I've known you since we were 2. We have been best friends for years. You know me better than anyone else and I know you. 19 years I've known you. And you've done some stupid stuff Matthew, some really stupid stuff. But none of it ever mattered because you were still my best friend. The same orange head on a matchstick body of a two-year-old. But this…" He stumbled a little on his words so I reached out to grab his hand, I squeezed his hand. "This is…" He took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can ever look at you the same way again Matt." I could feel his hand shaking a little. "Why? Just why would you do this to her? To our family?" Matt stood wordless. I saw Lizzie in the corner of my eye turn towards the stairs. Alex had one hand on her shoulder and squeezed a little. She stood still.

"Matty, I loved you."

"I love you too." He smiled and took a step towards her. She shook her head.

"Loved." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked at me. I nodded. "I don't want to ever see you again. Please just leave." He nodded and turned, without a word. I heard him get into his car and as soon as the engine started Lizzie fell to her knees. Alex dropped next to her and rubbed her back.

"I am so sorry." I fell to my knees next to her and held her while she sobbed. "Lizzie. I just…" She shook her head.

"Don't say anything." She looked up at me. "You had no way of doing anything this time." I held her close to my chest. I felt a hand on my back and saw Daniel standing, looking out the window after his best friend. Alex went to grab the flowers but Lizzie grabbed his hand. "Stay. Please." He nodded and rubbed her back and whistled up to Daniel, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Daniel." He blinked a little. "Daniel." He looked down and Alex swatted at his thigh. "You alright little brother?" Daniel nodded and grabbed the flowers.

"I'm fine." He took them and walked them into the kitchen. I looked into Lizzie's eyes.

"Will you be okay for a minute?" She nodded and Alex picked her up and walked her to the couch. I looked at him and he nodded. I followed after Daniel to see him sitting at the dining room table with his head in his hands. I put my hands on his shoulders and rubbed them a little. "Are you okay?" He shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't believe he would do that." He sighed and let his head drop.

"I know baby." I kissed his back. He looked up at me.

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." I kissed him. "So so much."

"I will never do that to you," He said suddenly, standing up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I know. Don't worry." He kissed me.

"You're the best."

"No, you are."

"No, it's you."

Alex called from the other room, "Ten bucks says it's a who's cuter fight." I heard Lizzie's laugh gently break through the sound of sobbing.

"No, it's definitely who is the best," She said. I grabbed Daniel's hand and leading him back into the living room to sit on the couch next to Alex and Lizzie who were currently engaged in a rock-paper-scissor fight.

"Hey," I said putting my hand on her knee. "The kids are with their grandparent's tonight so why don't we go out?" I looked at Alex. "All of us."

"I'm up for it," Alex said nodding. "Are you okay to go?" She laughed a little.

"I'll be fine." She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Movie?" She nodded.

"Sounds good. Just let me get ready." She got up off the couch and headed upstairs. The three of us sat back into the couch.

"I don't even know how to feel right now." I was the first to break the silence.

"I'm gonna go…" Alex got up and threw his hands in the air. "I don't even know." He left the room, walking towards the kitchen.

"Can we be done with these surprises?" I asked burying myself into Daniel's chest.

"I really hope so kitty." He kissed my head. "I really hope so."


End file.
